Wind and Dragons
by JaeJae
Summary: Yami's got a problem because his dream girl is now becoming a nightmare...*chap 6 up*
1. Prologue

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own YGO. I don't own ANYTHING from it. I only own Ayure Sakahara. AN : A bit AU and OOC GOMEN!!! I haven't watched the whole series.\/_\/ I am using the jap names cuz it's easier for me to pronounce. JOUNOCHI will be plain Jou. Yami and Yugi will be apart for most of the fic cuz I like it that way! :P (  
  
  
  
"Aibou?" a soaking Yami stuck his head in the doorway, peering out into the hall. His body was concealed by his towel and the door.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi's small figure appeared in the hallway. He wore a white apron and carried a small butter knife covered in peanut butter.  
  
Yami's hair dripped a small globule of water onto the floor. "Are you using the water? It turned cold." Yugi's expression changed into an apologetic one. Yami rolled his eyes. "Could you at least hurry?"  
  
Yugi nodded before heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" Jou asked. Hiroto plunked a card down. Jou's attention switched. "WHAT?! That's an unfair move!" the two began to argue over the move's fairness.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked, coming into the kitchen where the two were quarreling. Yugi was ignoring them completely, finishing the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had been making.  
  
He set them on the table before turning to his confused darkness. "They're arguing over this move." He gestured to the table where the Duel Monsters cards lay in piles. Some were turned in different directions to show defense or offense. A couple were on the floor, the result of the fight.  
  
"Ah.Well, I say that Hiroto-kun has won this argument." Yami picked up the card and showed it to Jou. He began to explain things to them. Yugi smiled and began to eat one of the pb&j sandwiches he had made. The game finished quickly as the three others saw the food and disregarded the cards. They rapidly put the cards away in a pile before digging in.  
  
"ITADAKIMASU!!!" Jou cried happily. He took a big bite of his. Hiroto said a quick "itadakimasu" before doing the same. Yami eyed them, and then took one.  
  
"Itadakimasu." He took a bite, then put it down. Yugi looked at him. Yami was clutching his chest. A shocked look was in his eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong with it?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head, then pushed the plate with the pbj on it to Yugi.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Eh?" Yugi looked puzzled as Yami went up to his room. Yami, are you okay?  
  
Yes. answered Yami. I'm just not hungry. Don't worry about me, aibou. Yugi looked down at the puzzle in total confusion before he surrendered the sandwich to Jou and Hiroto.  
  
AN: Yugi and Yami speak to each other in their minds so Yugi's speech will be and Yami's . For no confusion.  
  
Jou finished his food. "What happened to Yami?" he asked. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I really have no idea."  
  
Yami sat in the darkness of his room. He couldn't let that dream get to him again. Just because one thing in it came true, didn't mean the rest would. He would make sure of it.  
  
He nodded to himself before falling into slumber.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A brightly lit room, and a table full of Duel Monsters cards were all that he could see. He sat at it before it disappeared, and was replaced by a figure. Like always, Yami turned around and saw a lake and an island. He turned back to the figure.  
  
It was a girl. He could tell that much for sure. The fact that the figure was a simple silhouette was to blame for him not being able to see her properly. As he took a step towards her, she fell. He made a move to catch her, but found something held him back. She stopped her descent with her hands. Pushing herself back up, he could see her eyes. They were full of tears. She reached out towards him, cupping his cheeks in her hands before letting out a piercing scream. She was torn from him, her arms outreached for him. He was able to move again and he reached out for her.  
  
He was blinded by a brilliant white light. When he was finally able to see through it, he saw three shadows. One looked like the shadow of that girl (who had been almost like a shadow herself) and the other two looked like young children. Then they disappeared and he felt a shocking pain, a REAL pain in his stomach. He keeled over in pain. It dissolved and he saw red. There was blood everywhere. He was standing in the middle of it all.  
  
It was a nasty sight. Peoples' bloody heads were set on pikes, ragged appendages that had been torn from bodies lay scattered and forgotten on the floor. Decapitated bodies lay in a gory pile, some moving. He saw the girl again, leaning over a body and obviously crying, as her body wracked with sobs. Her hair covered her face. He was about to get up to go over to her when he looked to his right and saw Yugi, sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood. He ran over to him instead.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi! YUGI!" he shook the boy's figure. It wouldn't work. With a horrid feeling in his stomach, he realized something. He was as pale as a white sheet. He slowly walked over to the girl after letting go of his light.  
  
She was still crying over someone. As he neared, he felt the horrible feeling in his stomach grow. He realized that she was crying. Over him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He sat up. His eyes darted around wildly. His breath was quick and shallow. He checked his hands. Normal colour. His face was damp, and when he felt it, he realized with alarm that it was tears. He had been crying.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: YAH. Yami is crying. Over what though? NO ONE KNOWS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Come back for next chapter some other time! 


	2. Anger and Wonder

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : No, YGO is not mine. And Jounochi is just Jou. And Honda, he's Hiroto cuz I dun like Honda at the current moment.  
  
He sat up. His eyes darted around wildly. His breath was quick and shallow. He checked his hands. Normal colour. His face was damp, and when he felt it, he realized with alarm that it was tears. He had been crying.  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Anger and Wonder  
  
Yami exited the soul room cautiously after scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. He didn't know why he had been crying, but he wouldn't tell anyone, and he wouldn't let anyone know he had been crying.  
  
Thankfully, it was nighttime and Yugi had set the puzzle down on his desk, so Yami had no trouble escaping and washing his face. He came back into Yugi's room when he had finished and took out the little futon mat he slept on. He lay on it thinking of that dream.  
  
'Why did it happen in real life? I felt that pain in my chest, and then I saw pure red.' He wondered over it. He had been receiving the same dream every night, and the thought of it tortured him.  
  
"Yami..?" asked Yugi groggily. It had finally occurred to him that someone was there in the room, and he could feel a familiar aura. He leaned over the side of the bed, peering into Yami's face. "Is that you Yami?" he questioned. His voice sounded sleepy.  
  
Yami smiled at the small boy and nodded. "It's me. Go back to sleep." Yugi turned over onto his side and fell back into deep slumber. Yami listened to his Light's breathing, listening as it slowed. He sat up, watching the small figure in his bed, envying over the fact that he could sleep so soundly and not receive any strange dreams.  
  
He sighed heavily and settled back down on the mattress. He would ignore the dream. It couldn't be real; it was just his imagination. He turned around and faced the door, a little stream of light showing from the crack at the bottom. Could he possibly be scared it would come true?  
  
He shook that thought off with a little chuckle. Yugi stirred and Yami clamped his own mouth shut, remembering that Yugi was sleeping. He couldn't be scared, that would only mean he was being superstitious. He shoved his hand underneath his pillow and felt something cold, like metal, beneath it.  
  
  
  
"...and he was all, like, Mai, PLEASE go out with me. Honestly, men nowadays, they have to beg!" Mai and Anzu laughed. Hiroto and Jou ignored the girl talk as much as possible, actually making a small effort to finish their homework. Anzu had completely neglected hers, opting to listen to Mai's "EVER SO INTRIGUING" stories.  
  
"Honestly," Jou mimicked, pushing his right hand under his chin in a horrible impression of Mai. "Women nowadays, they talk so much!"  
  
Hiroto snorted. "They don't have anything better to do," he said, shutting his text and leaning back in his chair. "All they can do is talk about the stupidest things."  
  
Jou nodded in agreement. "Who really cares about how many offers for dates Mai gets anyways? Anzu is the only one listening because she wants to know how to get more people to like her."  
  
Anzu glared at him. "What would you know, Frankenstein?" she twirled her pen expertly and jotted a couple of words on the paper before her. "At least some people like me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Jou demanded, face tinged pink with anger.  
  
"Yeah!" she retorted. "Unlike you, I have admirers. Your only admirer is your mother." She turned and continued chatting with Mai.  
  
Hiroto shoved Jou back into his seat, clamping his hand over Jou's mouth to keep him from answering her. "Calm yourself, Jou. She's just provoking you." He waited until Jou had stopped moving before sitting down himself. "I'd love to hit her myself." He ignored the evil glare Jou aimed at him.  
  
  
  
Yami washed his hands and was just drying them when Yugi walked in. "Hey Yugi," Yami greeted him warmly. "Where have you been?"  
  
Yugi shrugged and plunked himself down in a chair and gladly received the water he was offered. He gulped it down before answering. "I went over to Jou's to borrow his text. I left mine at school, so he let me borrow his."  
  
Yami nodded and whisked the empty glass away. "So I take it you have homework." Yugi nodded and gestured to the bulging book bag.  
  
"We had a sub today, because our teacher had the flu. She went home after vomiting all over Miho's desk." Yami shuddered involuntarily at that. "And the sub didn't know what to give us for homework, so she gave us three pages of history." Yami's shuddering stopped.  
  
"History's so easy." He said, turning back to the pot of soup he was cooking. It was emitting a sweet smell. Yugi stuck his tongue out for a second.  
  
"That's easy for you to say if you're five-thousand years old." He replied, pulling his books out of the bag. "History is annoyingly annoying."  
  
Yami shrugged and added a bit of pepper into the pot. "I guess, but I think history is fun." He put the pepper away and poured in two beaten eggs. "I suppose you want me to do it."  
  
Yugi's head snapped up. "You would?" he asked hopefully. "I mean, will you?" Yami shrugged again and stirred thoughtfully.  
  
"If you taste my soup." He finally announced.  
  
Yami sat in Yugi's room, thinking. He didn't notice when Yugi came in and sat down beside him. His eyes were shut and his breathing slow. It seemed like he was sleeping, but Yugi knew he wasn't as soon as he touched the older one's hand.  
  
Yami pulled it away with a start and his eyes blinked open. He sat up straight and looked around, before finally locating Yugi. He blinked again and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" asked the slightly shaken Light. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping, Yugi. You just startled me." At Yugi's confused look, he stopped and heaved a groan. "I guess I'm starting to startle myself. Maybe I just need a walk." He got up towards the door, berating himself for not even being able to tell that his Aibou had been there.  
  
He left the house, not even remembering the forecast of rain he had seen earlier. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his eyes set and focused on the floor, and his mouth pursed in a scowl. He wasn't quite sure why he was mad, he just was. After all, he thought, I'm allowed bad moods sometimes.  
  
He decided against going to the park, and instead walked along the slowly silencing streets. People were filing in and out of various different shops, talk buzzing in the air, and children begging parents for things. He saw that the Game Shop was receiving the majority of these children, and Yugi and his grandfather were kept busy with customers. Duel Monsters was getting popular, and there seemed to be a growing amount of customers in their shop.  
  
His scowl deepening, Yami turned from that and decided to take a walk through the darker parts of the busy streets. He was just about to turn back home when he heard a scream from one of the many alleyways.  
  
It was dark, and smelled like vomit, beer and body odour. He swallowed down his spit, rushing past the vandalized walls in a rush to help the screaming girl. He finally reached a group of teenage boys, crowded around a hooded figure. Shouts of "Hold her down!" and "Punch her again!" came from the pack of seven boys.  
  
"Let go of her." Yami growled. He didn't know why he had come rushing through to find her, but the urge - that uncontrollable urge he usually had to help his friends - to rescue her had arisen and he found himself stringing words out of his mouth. "Let go."  
  
Two boys turned around, sneering. They were burly figures, but obviously younger than him (by about a couple thousand years, lol) by a couple of years. "What do you want?" spat one, raising his fist. "If you don't wanna be hurt, than you better move it."  
  
The other one nodded, cracking his knuckles menacingly in warning. "Ya better beat, punk." He advised, although he clearly would love to have someone to beat up.  
  
Yami stood his ground firmly, paying no attention to their threats. "I said to let the girl go."  
  
"Or what?" two other boys turned from her. "You'll have to go through us for her." Yami could see the guns they all had, but those would be easily taken care of. He began summoning up the power to disable them.  
  
One drew his, pointing it at Yami. "Leave or be shot."  
  
Yami finished his power-up and said a quick, quiet chant to disable their weapons. "Go ahead. Shoot." He looked into the boy's dark brown eyes. The boy faltered for a moment, then pulled at his trigger.  
  
It sounded with a click, and then nothing more happened. Surprised, the rest of them tried to shoot, with the same small clicks meeting them. "So, now what will you do?" Yami asked, calmly stepping forwards. They all took steps away from him. He advanced slowly, happy to see that they only had guns and nothing more. Finally, after withdrawing into their last steps, they all began conferring hurriedly.  
  
"Let's leave!" one cried; another shouted that they should leave with the girl, and yet another decided she wasn't worth it. "Let him have her!" and they ran away.  
  
Yami knelt by the girl, who was surprisingly clothed still. He could tell by the angle of her joint that her elbow was popped out of place. She wore a hooded cloak and had the hood pulled tightly around her face. Yami tried to pick her up, succeeding in getting his face kicked by her.  
  
"What, in the name of all one thousand plus gods of Egypt was that for?" he demanded, cradling his injured jaw. "Don't you know what help is?"  
  
She propped herself into sitting position with her good arm. Her eyes showed from under her hood, and he could see her glare. "Don't touch me." She whispered, her voice a mere hiss. "I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Oh, well thanks for thanking me. I'm just someone who walks by to hear you screaming bloody murder, only to find an ingrate is the person I've just helped." He got up angrily, his bad mood kicking in again. "Well, thanks a lot, and," his eyes narrowed, "you're so very welcome."  
  
She hurriedly jumped up, to the best of her ability with her arm broken. "I'm sorry, I just didn't trust you at first."  
  
His expression softened the tiniest bit, but it was unnoticeable. She continued. "Will you forgive me for my mistrust in you?" she waited for an answer, but when it didn't come, she pleaded again. "Please forgive me..Yami."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : WHAT??? How does she know his name??? Is it someone he knows? Read and review! Five reviews for next chappie!  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
AN: 


	3. Shock and Violence

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : No, YGO is not mine. And Jounochi is just Jou. And Honda, he's Hiroto cuz I dun like Honda at the current moment.  
  
His expression softened the tiniest bit, but it was unnoticeable. She continued. "Will you forgive me for my mistrust in you?" she waited for an answer, but when it didn't come, she pleaded again. "Please forgive me...... Yami."  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Shock and "Violence"  
  
Yami looked up at the hooded figure. "What did you say?" he asked incredulously. She sat back on her heels, her eyes watching, the only feature he could see behind the dark hood.  
  
"Yami. Isn't that your name?" she demanded. "I'm abso-positive [1] that's your name." She stopped and tried to remember.  
  
He shook his head. "It _is_ Yami, but how did you know? Do I know you?" he tried to get a better look at her, but she held her hood closed with her good hand. She pulled back protectively, but in doing so her arm snapped back into place. She let out a cry and pulled her hand away from her hood, grabbing hold of her pained elbow.  
  
Yami bent towards her, clamping his hand over hers and prying it off, the other hand over her joint, whispering a small incantation. He stopped abruptly as he looked up to see her without her hood. With a shocked cry, he pulled his hand off and backed away from her.  
  
"You..you're the.." He stuttered, swallowing hard. "You're the girl of my dreams!"  
  
She sat stock-still. "OF your DREAMS?" she asked. "What?"  
  
He shook his head, hastening to correct himself. "IN my dreams. The girl who..who are you?" he studied her.  
  
She had long dark platinum (think Yukito, CCS) hair. It was in two really loose pigtails, (REALLY LOOSE, the ribbons are near the tip of her hair!) and tied with two light blue ribbons, matching the colour of her clothes. A blue shirt, decorated by a sole flower where the sides met in a V, and white flares that hugged her legs, and barely covered her hips.  
  
She watched him watching her, smiling in amusement as he wondered over how she knew his name. She had let that one slip, but she would have to conceal the rest until it was time.  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated after a moment. She looked up and answered, her voice steady and clear.  
  
"Aiur."  
  
He studied her closely and then asked, "What?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Here, it's Ayure Sakahara." she absently poked at her arm, wincing as her finger contacted the bone. "In Egypt it's Aiur Saikhar."  
  
"I figured it was something different. There's no such name as Ayure." He replaced his hand on her arm and actually finished chanting the spell.  
  
She looked at him curiously as he finished the chant, and with a small grin on her face, she pulled at his hair. He pulled back with a shout, grabbing the aggravated part of his head. "What was that for?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I just thought it was cute." She grinned. "I always used to-" she stopped short. "Never mind."  
  
He analyzed her carefully for a second, then shrugged. She probably had a friend she used to do that to, and was just used to violently pulling some one's hair.  
  
Ayure straightened, dusting off her clothes. She stood and helped him up. Her hair was musty and dirty, full of grime. All of a sudden, he could smell the scent of the sickening alleyway. He teetered for a second, and she pulled him upright.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, as he made an effort to stand straight. Her bright eyes watched him with great interest. He's changed so much.  
  
He nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." Is she degrading THE Game King?  
  
He began to walk back towards the Game Shop. It was getting colder, and darkness was kicking in. It was around 7:30 pm. He stopped once to look behind, after receiving the feeling that someone was following him. Ayure stopped too, smiling at him with her cheery attitude.  
  
"Ayure-san, don't you have to be home?" he glanced at the time. "It's nearly eight."  
  
She still stood, smiling her face off. "Can I go home with you?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
[1] : Abso-positive....one of my ultimate words....MINE!!!  
  
A/N : And now the girl wants to go home with him! What's with her? Crazy isn't she..? Well, seeing as I have 15 reivews.I might as well get to work beta-ing the next chapter. I'll have it up next week, promise! *mutters under breath* or Borath/Chiki/Anyone desperate enuff will have my head on the chopping block. 


	4. Wish and Promise has nutin 2 do wchap

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : Beware of insaneness. and No, YGO isn't mine, quit asking. Author's Note : To those of you who noticed, the last chapter it said was chapter one. It REALLY is chapter 2, okeez? and the part with "He's changed so much" and "is she degrading THE game king?" those are both in bold. ^_^. FFN has been screwing up sum of my stuff, and I'm too lazy to fix it up.  
  
***...*** the chapter before, the cliffie -=...=- is thoughts  
  
***"Ayure-san, don't you have to be home?" he glanced at the time. "It's nearly eight."  
  
She still stood, smiling her face off. "Can I go home with you?"***  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Wish and Promise  
  
He eyed her warily. "And now you want to come home with me. Won't your parents be worried?"  
  
"My...parents don't care...Please?" she asked, clasping her hands together in a desperate way. "They're all the way in Egypt, and I have no where to live!" -=Technically they are=-  
  
His facial expression turned to one of shock. "In Egypt? They let you all the way here to live alone?"  
  
"Sorta." she answered. "But I don't have anywhere to live, so I'm going to stay at your house!"  
  
"But I - it's not even my house!" he pointed at the Game Shop. "That's where I live."  
  
Her eyes followed his finger and grew wide at the.smallness.of the shop. "THAT'S where _YOU_ live?" -=the Pharaoh, living in a small shack???=-  
  
"Ask that old man working there." He sighed and watched as she ran in and crashed into Yugi.  
  
"Oh Ra! I've done it again! Are you okay?" she bent and helped Yugi up. "Yami, did I hurt you?"  
  
Yami entered and grinned. "Not one bit."  
  
"Y-y-Yami?" her eyes traveled from one to the other. "If you're Yami, then who the hell are you?" she demanded.  
  
Yugi dusted himself off. "I'm Yugi. Mutou Yugi." he eyed her and curiously asked, "Are you Yami's girlfriend?"  
  
Yami sputtered.  
  
She just laughed. "No. My name is Ayure Sakahara. Nice to meet you, Mutou-san."  
  
He nodded. Shyly he asked, "Can you just call me Yugi? I'm not used to the 'san' ending."  
  
She, in turn, nodded as well. She strolled over to the counter, where Sugoroku-san was working.  
  
"May I help you?" he inquired, as he watched Ayure peer over the items behind and around him.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Yes...I have a question."  
  
"Ask away, my dear."  
  
Her smile widened, as though to convince him she meant no harm. "May I...how should I put this? Live here, I guess..?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : Well, we end off in almost the same fashion as last time, except now it's Gramps who has to answer. Will he say yes? Like usual, 5 reviews. I want at least 22 before the next chappie gets put up. 


	5. Bumps and Bruises PART ONE

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : It's mine! ALL MINE! (No it isn't!) Well if you already know, why demand if it is???  
  
Author's Note : SORRY FOR TAKING LONG WITH MY UPDATE!!!  
  
***...*** the chapter before, the cliffie  
  
-=...=- is thoughts  
  
***Her smile widened, as though to convince him she meant no harm. "May I...how should I put this? Live here, I guess..?"***  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Bumps and Bruises (Part One!)  
  
"Live........here?" Sugoroku looked puzzled. Yugi looked totally amused, and his darker half looked like he wanted to fade away.  
  
"Yep!" she grinned and looked at him expectantly. She toyed with a loose strand of her platinum/grey-ish hair.  
  
Yugi shrugged as his grandfather looked questioningly at him, shoving his thumb in Yami's direction.  
  
In front of him stood a girl around Yugi's age who was battered and beaten, most likely had a broken arm.....and she was asking if she could live with them???  
  
"Where would you stay? What about your family? We don't exactly know you," his eyes went to Yami. "Does Yami have any relation or relationship with or to you?"  
  
Before Yami could say no, Ayure nodded. "We're friends..."  
  
'WE ARE?!?' thought Yami almost furiously, but he kept his mouth shut. "Um, yeah...we, we're friends..." came his slow agreement.  
  
The elder man nodded stiffly, then returned to speaking to Ayure. "Where do you live NOW?"  
  
"Egypt." She replied calmly, twisting the lock of hair around one finger. "I just arrived in Domino yesterday."  
  
"And your parents?" he prodded.  
  
"They're in Egypt."  
  
"They let you all the way to Japan...ALONE?"  
  
She nodded. Yugi and Yami exchanged incredulous looks.  
  
"Well, yeah..." -=Sorta=- she shifted uncomfortably, pulling even more at the lock of hair. She looked down at the cards and items in the counter.  
  
"Okay..." Sugoroku slowly drew in his breath and exhaled even slower. "You can stay here..."  
  
Ayure looked up from the counter to meet his eyes, her eyes big. "Really?"  
  
He held up his index finger to silence her. "But...you can't just live here for free."  
  
Her face fell, her look crestfallen. "I...I don't have any money..."  
  
He laughed and, leaning forward on the counter, replied, "No, not money. You'll have to work in the shop for a certain number of hours each day to pay for your room and food."  
  
"Oh okay! I can do that no problem! I suppose that my pay will go to my room and stuff, so if I..." she thought a moment, "then if I want extra money, I'll have to work extra?"  
  
Sugoroku nodded, almost solemnly.  
  
"So you'll be staying here, but where here?" Yugi finally asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"You can stay in Yami's room." Sugoroku waved a hand in the air.  
  
"WHAT?" he cried, slamming his fist on the counter. "She's not staying in _my_ room!!"  
  
"But you don't stay in _your_ room either," Yugi pointed out. "You're usually in mine, or your soul room." He was rewarded with a fierce glare.  
  
Nice help you are.  
  
What do you have against her?  
  
She's the girl from my dream...and my dream isn't a walk in the park.  
  
Oh. Oops then?  
  
Oops he says...OOPS?! Oops can't (and won't) cut it! She's staying in _my_ room because of YOU!  
  
They both snapped back to reality as Sugoroku got up to bring her to Yami's old room. (a/n : note the word "old" lol)  
  
"Colourless..." she mumbled, fingering the white walls. "Chipping paint, dust...empty..." she turned to the old man. "I'll take it if you don't mind me repainting and redecorating."  
  
The old one nodded. "Then it's a done deal!" the two shook on it.  
  
"Wait a minute! She can't stay in MY room if she's planning on redecorating!" Yami fumed. Yugi patted him on a comforting manner.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Late, around 2:30 am, Yami returned from gathering a delivery. He felt tired, and wearily pulled himself up the stairs, listening to the familiar creaks. His eyes flickered to Yugi's room briefly before he dragged himself into the washroom to wash up.  
  
He turned on the tap and listened to the drumming water. Plugging the drain, he closed his eyes and dunked his head into the icy cold water. Finding it too cold for his liking, he jerked his head up, only to hit it on the tap.  
  
"OW!" he yelped, then remembering the sleeping people in the rooms around him, he whispered, "ow!" and put a soaking hand to the back of his head. This caused his shirt to get wet, and he gave a silent curse to Ra for not allowing him to sleep.  
  
He finished brushing his teeth without any further accidents, and managed to pull off the wet shirt. It was a hot night, so he decided he'd sleep without a shirt. (A/N : and all the Yami-fans giggled and drooled...You know drooling on a keyboard isn't good? HELLO? PAY ATTENTION!!!)  
  
He passed Sugoroku's room, the old man's snores loud enough to penetrate through the room.  
  
His eyes stopped on Ayure's room. The door looked...different. Instead of the normal wood door, there was now a normal wood door with a little rainbow sign and the words "Ayure's Room : KEEP OUT" on it. The door handle was adorned with a little sign that said, "sleeping, do not disturb" on it.  
  
Curiousity growing in him, Yami inched towards the door. His hand closed around the knob, and he turned it. The door opened smoothly, and he peered around the room.  
  
She had a little nightlight on in the corner, and by its dim light, he could make out the little pattern of glow in the dark stars she had plastered on the ceiling. The room now had a wallpaper border around the bottom of the walls, with little clouds and calligraphy words stating "walking around in the sky". He also noticed a little rug with a sun on it by the closet door.  
  
Her bed was on the floor, a clock beside it blaring out that it was 2:46 am in bright green. She lay curled up, her hand on a baseball bat-like object.  
  
"What did you do to my room?" he asked, addressing the sleeping figure. She suddenly sat up.  
  
"AH!" she shrieked. The baseball bat object came flying up and connected with his head. He let out a groan and sank to the floor.  
  
She shuffled over to the heap on the floor. Seeing it was Yami, she dropped the bat and tried to wake him up. Then she realized he was shirtless. "What a pervert!" she whispered, and landed another whap to his cheek. He gave a little grunt but didn't do anything else.  
  
Ayure, knowing she wasn't strong enough to lift him up and put him in Yugi's room, instead opted to stuffing him in the closet, where all her clothes were since she didn't have any dressers or drawers. She closed it and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : Woohoo.....I know I asked for 22, but I got lazy (ow! Quit hitting me Mei!!!) so I've put it up as a Christmas gift! HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! Ok, 2 make u happy, hit the thirty-three mark, and up goes the next part!!!!!!! 


	6. Bumps and Bruises PART TWO

Wind and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer : It's mine! ALL MINE! (No it isn't!) Well if you already know, why demand if it is???  
  
Author's Note : SORRY FOR TAKING LONG WITH MY UPDATE!!!  
  
***...*** the chapter before, the cliffie  
  
'.' things the people would LIKE to say, but just think instead  
  
-=...=- is thoughts  
  
***Ayure, knowing she wasn't strong enough to lift him up and put him in Yugi's room, instead opted to stuffing him in the closet, where all her clothes were since she didn't have any dressers or drawers. She closed it and went back to bed.***  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - Bumps and Bruises (Part Two!)  
  
Yami awoke with a splitting headache and the feeling that he wasn't in his bed in Yugi's room. And no matter how dark it was where he lay, wherever that was, he knew for a fact it wasn't his beloved soul room.  
  
"Damn, what the heck hit me? Where the heck am I?" he groaned and turned, deciding to get up. Unfortunately for him, his old closet had shelves, and Ayure had stuffed him in the bottom-most one. He banged his head and blacked out again.  
  
Ayure sat up upon hearing a thump somewhere in her room. She squinted against the sun's morning rays and looked around. "What in the name of all one thousand plus gods of Egypt was that?" she demanded. After hearing an answer of silence, she shifted her eyes to the clock. 6:45 am. Since she was supposed to get up at 7:00, she gave a loud heaved a loud sigh and got up from the mat on the floor.  
  
She quickly rolled it up neatly and opened the closet to stuff it on one of the upper shelves. When Yami's hand rolled out onto the floor beside her foot, she gave a little shriek and kicked it back in, shoved the mat into the closet and slammed the door shut.  
  
Remembering her encounter with the one who now slept in her closet the previous night, she gave a shaky laugh. -=Won't Yugi-san and Grandfather love to hear how Yami tried to spy on me in my sleep?=- she grinned to herself and laughed silently.  
  
Yugi's knock at the door made her jump, and then she laughed again and asked who it was, even if she knew who it was.  
  
"It's Yugi. Grandpa wanted to know if you knew where Yami is." He called through the door.  
  
"Uh yeah I do know...Hold on, lemme dress and I'll tell ya."  
  
Ayure hurriedly pulled on her school uniform shirt, then remembered that it was a Saturday, and pulled it off, opting to pull on a white shirt with a cute little picture of a pigtailed girl and the words "Shut up, you just WISH you were ME" in green letters on the front. She grabbed a pair of blue flares from her closet, careful not to let Yami out, and pulled those on too. Her hair went into the loose pigtails they usually were in.  
  
She opened the door. Yugi stood outside, waiting patiently for her. She grinned at him mischievously and asked him to wait JUST a BIT more while she brushed her teeth and washed her face.  
  
After exiting the washroom, she followed Yugi downstairs.  
  
"Grandpa, we're here for breakfast! Ayure-san knows where Yami is, but she won't tell me." Yugi announced their arrival in the kitchen.  
  
Ayure smiled, mouthed for them to be quiet. "Sh, you might wake Yami up if you're loud." At this, the two males in front of her looked suspiscious. "Alright alright, he's in my room." Now they looked shocked. "IN MY CLOSET!!!" Ayure tried again. "He tried to spy on me in my sleep. He probably was gonna rape me too or something, he didn't have a shirt on."  
  
Yugi looked at her skeptically. "What's he doing in your closet?"  
  
"I put him in there since I'd whapped him with my metal staff/rod thing."  
  
Yugi and Sugoroku ran up to her room to check. The elder one opened the door slowly. Yugi began to laugh as he saw Yami in the closet. "Let's just leave him, he seems to be having a fun time sleeping on her...clothes..." he giggled, herding his grandfather out of the room. He swung his hand, intending to let the door slam closed.  
  
Yami began to stir. "Wha...what the heck?" he groaned. He saw Yugi leaving the room and began to go after him, only to have his head meet the door. He slammed back into unconsciousness.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Shall I open shop?" asked Ayure, after she had wiped the counter clean with a wet cloth. "Grandfather?"  
  
He nodded. She went to open the door of the shop, pulling the closed sign around to the open sign. The fresh air hit the inside of the shop, and she breathed it in. She tried to invite some people in, and being successful, she began to help out around the store with customers.  
  
Yami, finally having learned his lesson, reached a sore hand up to the doorknob and twisted it. He fell out. After standing and dusting himself off, he decided to go down to the shop. Little did he know, a "souvenir" of his encounters with shelves, doors and metal rods/staffs came along with him...  
  
"Afternoon!" he said cheerfully, greeting the people in the shop. Ayure's eyes went wide, and she picked up a box full of Duel Monster's cards. "Why hello there Ayure. Nice to see you're not hittin' people today." He said, almost scornfully. Before he could continue, she gave him a good bang to the head with the box. He fell heavily to the floor, and the "souvenir" of his night-time happenings floated to the floor beside him.  
  
She shoved his limp body to the back, with the boxes and imports. Purposely, she placed his head in a most convenient place, and the green underwear beside him was picked up and stuffed into her apron pocket.  
  
She left the room after saying, "You deserved that pervert. Stealing my underwear and wearing it in your hair! I can't believe someone like you would do that!"  
  
Yami awoke once again, feeling like crap. He rubbed his forehead and sat up. He resulted in banging his head, making some boxes fall on him, and knocking out...again.  
  
Ayure came back in on her break. She sipped at a mocha latte, and held in one hand a bagel with cream cheese. Yami awoke to the smell of the coffee, and he shoved the boxes off of him.  
  
"You're awake." She muttered. -=Oh how much fun I'll have torturing you Yami-chan. How much fun. I can't believe you don't remember doing the exact same to me.=-  
  
He sat up, his head covered in large lumps. "You're lucky I'm not suffering from concussion or nothing. My head is probably as thick as Jou's, but I've got a brain in mine." He mumbled.  
  
The next thing he knew, she had tied him to a column with a rope around his waist, and had forced him to hold his arms out, palms up. In the hands she placed two books each, heavy dictionaries and encyclopedias. "What, in the name of all one thousand plus gods of Egypt, are you doing to me?" he demanded, squirming and dropping the books.  
  
"Punishment for embarrassing me. For spying on me in my sleep." She answered. She replaced the books and took out a tessen (A/N : a tessen is a paper fan that is used mainly to make noise. People can also be whacked with 'em) and held it menacingly in front of her.  
  
"Now, I'm going to ask a couple of...questions, and if you answer incorrectly, you'll be hit with this here tessen." She gave a malicious grin, and began...  
  
"Question one : how many letters in my name?"  
  
"5."  
  
THWAP THWAP THWAP THWAP THWAP. "Thank you for providing the correct information. Now you know that if you answer that, you get hit the same number of times as there are letters. Do remember if you drop those books, you get 55 hits." Grinned the younger female in front of Yami.  
  
Yami shook his battered head, wincing as she had smacked him on the arms.  
  
"Question number two : How many letters in my LAST name?"  
  
"Uh..." -=Sakahara...8!=- "4."  
  
Her eyebrow rose. "4 huh?" she brandished her tessen. "It's got EIGHT you foolish moron! For that, I shall add 4 to the 8 hits I'll give you!" and she proceeded to deal out twelve hits to his arms.  
  
He dropped a book. He quickly looked down at it, then back up at her leering face.  
  
"Oh...shit." He mumbled.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : I KNOW I SAID 33, but Mysterious Ocean's Mists begged me! I finished this all in one night! *does a victory dance* YAY! Now I'm upping it to...*thinks of something...reasonable...* 37-38 more reviews? How's that? GOOD? GOOD!!! ^^ More review would be nice you know...^^ (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink SLAP! - as my brother puts it lol) THANK YOU FOR READING, COME AGAIN! 


	7. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE

URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
SORRY! I will be back once I can recover all the files I lost! And my computer is dismantled so I'm using my dad's, which does NOT have my files on it. GOMEN MINNA! DEMOU, ARIGATOU NE!  
  
-Kei  
  
PS. Yeah yeah mei u no now. 


End file.
